The Great Cataclysm
by TheAbominableAPPLE
Summary: Oneshot. The story of how Zero destroys every one of earth's defenders. Story leading to the beginning of the X saga. Yeah short summary I know.


_YEAR 200X_

The sun illuminated the thriving metropolis, filled with lovely, humble people of many different places.

As well as the flames blazing throughout the arcadia.

Pools of blood painted the streets as well as the many bodies scattered around… the cause of this horrendous massacre? No other but the devilish abomination known as Zero, a blood red killing machine unlike no other robot master ever made, created by the infamous Dr. Albert Wily, built with the purposes of defeating the world's champion, Rock, also known as Megaman the super fighting robot, secondary objective being Forte, the rogue Wily bot who rebelled against his master, thus proceeding by being used by his creator to take over the planet. These were Zero's only tasks until a malfunction in his programming make his behavior to be erratic and dangerous, as well as a thirst to annihilate everything that breathed and moved, his first target was his very creator. Injuring Dr. Wily, the poor doctor could only repent from his deeds as he saw his robot blast a hole through his lab and escape. None was heard of the Doctor ever since, some speculate to this day that he died due to his wounds, but others say he survived, and sought refuge inside his lab until the end of his days…

Not a single word had come out of the walking apocalypse's voice box since his activation. Because none was needed to be said. Screams could be heard as the machine brutalized the population using nothing but his bare and bloodied hands, and occasionally, his buster. All of Wily's robot masters had attempted to stop him, but it was all in vain.

The destructor was walking through the city, eviscerating everyone that was foolish enough to cross his path.

 **BLAM!**

Zero stopped dead in his tracks. Smoke rising into the air from the blast that had just struck him, nothing but a small dent had been created from the shot. Zero turned his head and a portion of his torso towards his attacker; he spotted him, his scanners identifying the robot.

 _ **Identity: Forte.**_

 _ **Model: 2**_

 _ **Weapons-equipment: High-power buster cannon with charge enhancement, optimum speed jet boosters, Maximum Resistance Ceratanium-implanted armor.**_

 _ **Analyzing…**_

 _ **Analyzing…**_

 _ **Calculated Threat level: Low-Medium.**_

 _ **Priority: High.**_

 _ **Engage immediately.**_

 _ **Initiating battle mode…**_

"Hey! You piece of junk! Why don't you take on someone who can actually fight back?"

Ever since he first heard of this red menace, he made sure to be extra observant on the man known as Wily, especially when he was "Secretly" working on Zero. But now, with said murderer loose, he had to take care of him, Forte KNEW that Zero was originally create to defeat (I'm sorry, OBLITERATE) him and Megaman.

 **BLAM! BLAM!**

This time, Zero retaliated. He raised his buster towards his opponent.

 **BOOM!**

"GRRAAK!" Forte fell off the building he was standing on and crashed onto a lone dumpster in the alley by the construct. But the prototype didn't stop there. He aimed at the dumpster.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions rattled the entire block due to the immense firepower emanating from the devil robot's buster. Anything around the area of impact was obliterated. And as for the dumpster… best not to talk about it.

"TORNADO HOLD!" suddenly, Zero was abruptly jerked upwards from behind by a concentrated whirlwind. Forte simply smirked as he watched his victim high in the sky, now falling down at rapid and increasing velocity, boy did he love his speed though.

 _ **Target updated.**_

 _ **Threat level: Medium-High.**_

 _ **Precaution is advised…**_

"Now take this!" The rogue fired a barrage of rapid fire shots towards his enemy in the sky, all of them hitting home except for the last, which was reflected by Zero's arm straight back at Forte, who simply dodged, with the distraction set, the red devil landed, and with the fall's momentum, impulsed himself straight at the black robot. Zero landed a devastating roundhouse to Forte's jaw, sending him careening through two buildings before crashing into a skyscraper. Soon, due to damage to infrastructure, the tall building began to crumble.

Onto Forte.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuuuugh…Grrrrr… SON…OF…A…BIIITCH!

Megaman's nemesis burst through the wreckage of the skyscraper via emergency acceleration system or dash boosters. "Gospel!" Almost immediately, the purple hound teleported beside Forte.

"COMBINE!" Gospel emitted a powerful and obedient growl before leaping at his master and merging with him in a powerful bright light illuminating across the landscape, creating a cloud of dust.

 **(Cue Forte's theme)**

"Hehehe, let's see how you deal with me NOW!" When the dust finally subsided, there stood the same robot master, but recolored from orange to purple, the fins that conformed his helmet were now spiky, two wing sprang out from his back with the same color idea as the rest of his body: two black appendages with three purple blades on each wing, resembling feathers, and to top it off within the middle of the wings laid a super-powered jetpack so the user can actually take flight.

The red destroyer stood there, unimpressed by upgrade, with the same stone-cold glare as always. But to Forte's shock, a menacing grin slowly crept up Zero's face, "Done?"

Forte was even more surprised at Zero's statement, if the rebel robot wasn't in this situation he would've made a joke about a baby's first words, he quickly shook his head, bringing him back to reality. He jumped high up in the air and activated his jetpack, sending out violet flames from the small cylindrical object between the wings, "Prepare yourself!" He flew at supersonic speeds towards his opponent. In the midst of the fall, Forte fired a trio of controlled mines from a certain robot master, he smirked. _'He either dodges me and handles the blasts while I think of something, or he dodges the missiles and gets hit by me!'_

Zero, with the same smile plastered on his face, lifted his buster and shot down each homing ball, half-charged a shot and fired it straight at the black figure speeding towards him. Forte responded with a smile, showing his teeth. "Sike!" The robot made a curve in his flight, striking Zero bare in the chest with a loud _CRRUUUNCH_. The devil robot master's grin had disappeared completely, shortly after a look of rage marked his features, he grabbed Forte's torso from behind, lifted him up, made a very long leap, and flung him down, brutally pile driving the black-colored bot into the hard cement below.

Forte's body hung upside down with no response, Zero stood from his crouch, a smirk, which quickly turned into a toothy smile emerged. "He he he… Hehehehe… Ha! HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! He stretched his arm out to grab ahold of one of Bass's legs, proceeding by uncaringly pulling him out of the soil and cement. His face was cut and bruised all over, the helmet's fins' shattered and broken, streams of blood were dripping down Forte's face. "What's wrong **Bass**?!" He spat. "You certainly are getting sloppy!" No response. He aimed his buster at his face and was milliseconds from firing, until Forte opened his eyes and reeled his abdomen back, then, quickly pushed himself forward, releasing a spray of fat, purple energy bullets into Zero's face, who was sent flying to the wreckage of a building. Forte landed on his back, unable to get back up. It had been a miracle he regained consciousness in time.

"I… I can't go any further… ugh." That desperate attempt to save his life cost him the last of his energy, he would have more than enough, except a certain robot had literally PILEDRIVED HIM INTO THE FUCKING GROUND! He finally lost consciousness as Treble lost his connection to Forte, the dog as well fell to the ground fainting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **WARNING. NEW THREAT DETECTED.**_

"BASS!" A blue figure jumped off a dog and ran towards the two unconscious bots. "Bass are you alright?!" Megaman had just barely arrived, he looked up to see the most horrifying experience he would ever have.

The death. The chaos. The smell of blood and interns was VERY noticeable. Megaman had to try his best not to lose his lunch then and there. "Gosh, how could anyone do this… was it… Wily? But why would he do such a terrible thing? All those people…" He was on the verge of tears. The children, wives and husbands and elders, slaughtered, massacred. Never to come back, they never had the chance to say goodbye. Megaman's fists were clenched.

"Well I'll be damned; my luck is in a good mood today!" Megaman was momentarily startled by the voice. He quickly turned his head to see Zero, standing there with a maniacal look on his facial features.

"Did you do this?!" Megaman yelled.

"Nope, it wasn't me… it was my hands! See?" He rhymed as he lifted both blood-covered hands so Megaman can see them, who gasped. "WHY?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Zero tilted his face to the left and grinned." Your very own killer! Designed just for you and your friend!"

The blue bomber charged a shot. "You'll pay for this!" The shot was blasted off towards the maniac, who simply bounced the blast away with his hand. "Boring! All of you!" Megaman scowled. "We'll see about that!" He turned red and yellow as he was about to shoot a fully charged atomic fire, until he heard a familiar tune played by a whistle. A red line shot down from the sky as Blues appeared. "Megaman! Back off, I'll handle this!" Megaman shot a glare towards the red devil. "This isn't over!"

Zero glanced comically at the hero "I am seriously trembling right now."

"Shut up!" Blues yelled. "You'll never be forgiven for this atrocity!" Blues fired a charged shot in a matter of two seconds compared to Megaman's shot. Zero dodged the energy and fired off a shot of his own proceeded by dashing towards his enemy, Blues ducked under the shot but was smashed down by a hammer blow courtesy of Zero, Blues was then lifted up and footballed 50 yards away. The prototype managed to land, but immediately had to jump over a red streak quickly zipping under him, Zero stopped his momentum to charge his buster, and dashed towards Blues, who put his shield in front of him and leapt backwards, but was surprised by a white glove swatting his shield away and a buster being jammed into his torso. Blues let out a howl of pain as the buster tore into him, Zero smiled, "And then…" He released his buster's charged shot, letting out three powerful lines of purple energy balls close together inside Blues' abdomen, ripping him completely in two.

 **(Cue Blues' theme)**

"BLUUUES!" Cried Megaman from afar, he was about to run towards the Destroyer in a rage before a voice sounded in his communicator.

" _Rock, no."_

"Wha-?! What? Blues?"

" _I'm finished, don't bother getting Forte and Treble, they'll be fine, just run."_

Zero then began slowly walking towards the blue bomber.

"No! but I can still save you!"

" _He he, ya think? Light has something for you. I'll take care of this guy, leave…"_

"But Blue-"

" _Do it dweeb!"_

"Forte?"

" _Do I sound like anyone else idiot? Get the hell outta here!"_

"Okay… goodbye, you two… thank you…"

" _Don't mention it."_

" _yeah yeah, you better tell stories about my heroic sacrifice, or else I'm gonna haunt you!"_

The three of them shared a chuckle. But what Megaman forgot was that a killer red robot that was once in front of him, jumped behind him. _"Rock look out!"_ Megaman reacted in time, he leaped forward, effectively evading Zero's backhand, but that didn't stop him, he dashed at the blue bomber, who turned around and roundhoused the crimson menace, sending him away at a distant flagpole with the city's flag on top, bringing it down.

' _This is my chance!'_ Megaman called his companion. "Rush!" Who came flying as Rushjet, convenient, seeing the situation at hand. "Let's go!"

"And just, where do think you're going?" Megaman froze, hearing the voice 4 inches behind him. He closed his eyes, awaiting his death…

But it never came.

He opened his eyes and turned around, only to see Blues and Forte's wounded body's clinging on to Zero, effortfully keeping him still, who was struggling to shake the two bots down, occasionally firing a blind shot, hoping to nail one of them, Blues grabbed had the God of Destruction into a headlock, while Forte holding his feet together, immobilizing Zero. Bass turned his head. "Oi pipsqueak! Leave now or I'll start losing my grip on this guy on purpose!"

"Alright… goodbye guys." Blues smiled, "Don't mention it." Forte smirked, "I don't die, I disappear in action dumbass, now get outta here!"

"Okay! Let's go Rush!" Rush barked in confirmation as Megaman hopped on, the dog raised into the sky and blasted off…

"NO! DO YOU TWO BLUMBERING IDIOTS REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Blues now with a determined face, said: "Yes, saving Rock AND the world at the same time, are we badass or not?"

"NO!" Zero finally smirked. Protoman's smile completely faded at Zero's statement. Which is: "Don't think this is over yet Blues, Forte, I will prevail, and with no one in my way but Megaman, who I can easily dispatch of; I'm going to murder everyone you love! I'll spread their inside all over the ground and use them as collars! And I'm starting with that certain robot-master you happen to like!"

Blues frowned. "N… no… how did you know that?"

"Oh but yes! You know EXACTLY who I'm talking about! How do I know this? It's a secret, it starts with S and it ends with T! HA HA HAAA! A blue siren right? I'll kill her fir-"

"Boom…" Forte, who had said nothing for the entire time began activating his self-destruct sequence, soon followed by Blues, Zero's face contorted into one of nervousness, "He-he- hey now, you wouldn't want to do that would you? I-I mean of course what would be of you two if you died? Of the others?"

"What the others think matters not, right now." Blues.

"What matters now is you and your demise." Forte.

"Ready Bass?"

"Born."

"NO NO!"

"1…"

"NO DON'T"

"2…"

" **I NEVER DIE! I WILL COME BACK! I WILL MURDERER EVERYONE! YOU WILL ALL DIE! YOU WILL ALL DI-** "

"3…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A massive golden ball of destruction illuminated the sky as not only were the three combatants obliterated, but the entire region as well. Megaman shed a tear as he observed the explosion while Rush flew at high speeds towards Light Labs, luckily they were at a safe distance so they didn't have to worry about any flying debris or turbulence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

 **3 hours after the battle…**

In the midst of the destruction of the city, laid a very damaged figure, with barely recognizable red paint on the armor plating. In the distance a sound similar to that of an alarm but higher pitched was heard, followed by the sight of a flying saucer approaching said figure, a voice could be heard inside the UFO.

"You bumbling buffoon! How dare you damage your very own creator?!"

The Saucer, which had already arrived and was on top of the body, opened its blue top, revealing an old man with a bandage around his head. "You're lucky I still need you for my world domination!" He then looked up and saw the rest of giant crater that was once Monsteropolis, and grinned, a crane descending from the saucer. "And I can't say I'm not disappointed of your task. But you are merely a prototype of the god you will soon be, I'm afraid I won't live long enough to finish the project so you will remain as is. Hehe, but once my consciousness has been transferred, you Zero, will really be created, and you shall be unstoppable…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As for the blue bomber, he would soon be repaired and be transformed into the most powerful being ever to hit the 22nd century.

X.

The end…


End file.
